


Co Korea spojila...

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-War
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)





	Co Korea spojila...

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Stačilo jedno slovo. Jedno slovo, které na mě křičelo, aniž by bylo zvýrazněno. Ale mně se rozbušilo srdce a mráz mi přeběhl po zádech. Dostal jsem dopis, jenž byl odeslán z Koreje.

Dva roky uběhly od té doby, co válka skončila a já se snažil zapomenout. Zapomenout na všechny ty děti, které tam přišly o život, ale také na své přátele, které jsem od té doby neviděl. Psali jsme si, ale fyzický kontakt je nenahraditelný. Časem to přebolelo, smířil jsem se s tím, že už je nikdy neuvidím, jenže to slovo... Korea... podivně rozjitřilo mé vzpomínky a rány na srdci. A také touhy. Obvláště mi chyběl jeden člověk, pro kterého jsem měl v Koreji slabost, ale on se to nikdy nedozvěděl. Jak by taky mohl? Těžko můžete přijít za knězem a říct mu, že je pro vás více než přítel...

Jak čas plynul, dopisy přicházely méně často, jen on vytrvale dodržoval měsíční lhůtu. Nebavili jsme se o ničem důležitém. Mně osobně stačilo vědění, že je naživu a v pořádku. Stále setrvával v korejském sirotčinci, ale na jeho dopisech nikdy nebylo napsáno KOREA.

Přečetl jsem ostatní poštu, poslednímu dopisu jsem se vyhýbal. Přemítal jsem, co mi kdo může chtít? Nakonec jsem si obálku prohlédnul pečlivěji a zarazil se. Posílalo mi to vedení sirotčináriam, resp. sestra Tereza.

Zamračeně jsem vytáhnul dopis a začetl se. Obočí mi létalo nahoru a dolů, až nakonec skončilo ukryto pod mou dlaní. Složil jsem hlavu do rukou a přemýšlel nad tím, co jsem se právě dozvěděl.

Proč mi to neřekl? ptal jsem se sám sebe. Šokovala mne zpráva, že Otec Mulcahy... vlastně Francis ohluchnul. Nevěděl jsem to ani mě to nikdy nenapadlo.

Zhluboka jsem se nadechnul a přinutil se číst dál. Docela mě to vzalo, bylo mi ho líto. Další zprávy mne však vykolejily ještě víc. S očima navrch hlavy jsem dočetl poslední větu, z níž mě sestra žádala, abych přijel.

Otřásl jsem se při pomyšlení, že se budu muset vrátit na místo války, ale myšlenka na to, jak se musí Francis cítit, mi pomohla v rozhodnutí.

,,Tati," zařval jsem směrem do kuchyně. ,,Vracím se do Koreje."

V Koreji se toho moc nezměnilo. Stále tady jezdily armádní vozy, bez džípu jste se nikam nedostali. Jeden jsem si vypůjčil a s pomocí mapy se vydal do nitra země. Až na pár splašených domorodců a šílené vedro jsem se bez obtíží dorazil tam, kam jsem potřeboval.

Vystoupil jsem z auta a prohlédl si budovu před sebou. Byla čerstvě renovovaná a vypadala docela dobře. Ovšem nic jsem neslyšel. Předpokládal jsem, že tady bude hromada dětí. Rozešel jsem se blíže ke dveřím, ale zaujaly mne tlumené zvuky. Změnil jsem směr a vydal na průzkum okolo domu.

Zarazil jsem. Postava, kterou jsem před sebou uviděl, mi byla důvěrně známá, ač ke mně stála zády. Francis měl nějaký zemědělský nástroj a hrabal se v hlíně, jeho charakteristický klobouk byl samozřejmě přítomen. Podivně na něm působila havajská košile, ale přinejmenším mne zarážely těsné džínsy. Opřel jsem se o zeď a chvíli jej pozoroval.

Francis přestal pracovat a rozhlédl se po zahradě. Čekal jsem, jestli si mě všimne. Všimnutí bylo slabé slovo... Lekl se mě.

Trhnul sebou, ale vzápětí jeho tvář zbrádil nefalšovaný, nadšený úsměv.

,,Hawkeye!"

Tak rád jsem slyšel jeho hlas, sršící dobrou náladou. Roztáhl jsem ústa a zazubil se. Odlepil jsem se od stěny a šel mu naproti. Střetli jsme se vpůli cesty. Objal mě a přitisknul k sobě, jakoby mě už nikdy nechtěl pustit.

Opětoval jsem mu jeho projev náklonosti, vnořil ruku do blond vlasů a vdechoval jeho vůni. Byla nepopsatelná stejně tak, jako má radost z toho, že jej můžu držet v objetí. Strašně mi chyběl, a když naše objetí skončilo, postrádal jsem jej ještě víc.

Očima jsem mapoval jeho tvář. Měl v ní vepsáno překvapení a nadšení, ale ze světlých očí jsem cítil smutek.

,,Chyběl jsi mi," zašeptal jsem.

,,Ty mě taky," odpověděl Francis.

Uvědomil jsem si, že jsem mluvil velmi tiše a on mě slyšel.

,,Umíš odezírat?"

,,Něco málo," usmál se rozpačitě. ,,Ale když budeš křičet, je to jistější. Anebo musíš mluvit blízko mých uší."

Stále s vyzubeným obličejem jsem se posadil na zem, Francis vedle mě.

,,Co tady děláš?" zazněla mnou předpokládaná otázka. Nechtělo se mi všechno vysvětlovat, a tak jsem mu podal dopis. Pozoroval jsem výraz, když jej četl. Nedivil jsem se mu, když byl nejprve rozzlobený a pak zmatený.

Pohlédl na mne.

,,Budou jiná řešení, Francisi," řekl jsem snad dost nahlas.

Očekával jsem v jeho očích zlobu, Francis nikdy neměl rád, když mu někdo říkal, co má dělat. Ale dnes se na mě díval s pokorou a očekáváním.

,,Jsem zoufalý, Hawkeye," svěřil se tiše.

Vztáhnul jsem ruku a jemně ji položil na jeho zátylek. Chtěl jsem, aby pokračoval.

,,Psal jsem do různých koutů světa, ale nikde není zájem o téměř hluchého kněze. Tady jiná možnost není," pokračoval, hledaje útěchu v mých očích.

,,Jsi si jistý?" ujišťoval jsem se. Jestli je o své pravdě přesvědčený, nemělo smysl mu bránit. Francis byl tvrdohlavý jako mula.

Kývnutí.

,,Ty jsi sem letěl jenom kvůli tomu, aby jses mi to pokusil vymluvit?" zeptal se mě.

Znejistěl jsem. Já jsem pravdu znal, ale nebyl jsem si jistý, kolik z ní můžu Francisovi říct, aniž bych zničil naše přátelství.

,,Ne," zavrtěl jsem lehce hlavou. Přemýšlel jsem, jak dál. ,,Chtěl jsem tě vidět."

Chtěl vidět... Chtěl mu pomoct, chtěl ho držet, chtěl cítit jeho přítomnost. Měl jsem pocit, že mi Francisův pohled propaluje díru do mozku. Nedokázal jsem pojmenovat, co všechno mi očima říká.

Když přejel rukou po mé, poznal jsem, že pod slovem vidět vnímá i on něco víc. Tohle nebylo přátelské gesto... Možná by i bylo, kdyby se na mě nedíval takovým způsobem.

Poposedl jsem si blíže. Udělal totéž. Očekávání v jeho očích. Naklonil jsem s k němu a váhavě se rty dotkl jeho úst. Spustil víčka a znatelně se zachvěl. Znovu jsem jej políbil. Jeho dlaně sevřely mou tvář. Prohloubil jsem polibek a propadl se do světlých hloubek, které se znovu dívaly do mých.

Aniž bych přerušil vzájemný kontakt, jsem si kleknul a nahnul se nad Francise. Rukama jsem se po stranách vzrušujícího těla opřel o zem. Jeho rty narážaly do mých, jazyky se proplétaly. Krev mi z mozku stěhovala o několik pater níže.

Odtáhnul jsem hlavu, abych se mohl podívat na tvář, která mi tak neskonale chyběla. Těkal jsem očima mezi jeho rty, jemnými vráskami, až jsem se zase vrátil k modrým očím, v nichž zářila touha.

Zachvěl jsem se nad sílou toho pohledu. Nemohl jsem uvěřit tomu, co se právě dělo... Ani tomu, že mi hbité prsty začaly rozepínat košili.

Kousek po kousku odhalovaly kůži, která byla celoročně bledá. Přejela přes ní jemná ruka. Pak druhá. Hladil mne po hrudi, po břiše, zajel až na záda. A já jsem si to jen užíval, vnímal jsem svůj zrychlený dech a naprosto se oddal laskavé péči.

Chtivě jsem Francise políbil na rty, ze kterých jsem se přesunul na čelist, pak na krk a níž, dokud mě nezastavil límec košile. Rozepnul jsem první knoflík a ihned se vrhnul na odhalenou kůži. Něžně jsem ji líbal, vychutnával si její vůni.

Když jsem skončil i s posledním knoflíkem, Francis si košili sundal a přitiskl se svou hrudí na mou. Zasténal jsem mu ucha, které bylo vzápětí olíznuto. Slyšel jsem vlastní vzdechy, ale i ty druhé, kontrolovanější, ale přesto laskající mé smysly.

Držel jsem horké tělo, co nejblíže svému a cítil, jak se naše erekce snaží skrz oblečení dostat k sobě. Vzrušení mi ovládalo mysl, začal jsem ztrácet rovnováhu. Proto jsem Francise položil na zem a nalehl jsem opatrně na něj. Bezpochyb byl svalnatější a silnější než já, doufal jsem, že mě udrží.

Nyní už jsem mohl bez problémů vsunout ruku mezi naše těla. Stisknul jsem bouli ve Francisových riflích. Z jeho hrdelního zasténání jsem ztvrdnul ještě víc.

Zbavil jsem nás rychle dalších knoflíků, zipů i spodního prádla. Oba jsme vydechli slastí, když byla naše mužství uvolněna ze spárů oblečení a přitisknuta jedno na druhé. Plivnul jsem do dlaně a sevřel erekce v dlani. Zpracovával jsem je, hladil je a tisknul, k uším mi doléhaly steny a nevěděl jsem, jestli byly moje nebo Francisovy.

Díval jsem se na jeho tvář, jeho oči se vpíjely do mých. Toužil jsem je vidět v extázi, chtěl jsem vidět jeho výraz při vyvrcholení. Jeho ruce spočívaly na mých zádech, ale když jsem si ukradl další vášnivý polibek, zaryl prsty do měkkého svalstva.

Zavrčel jsem mu do úst a zrychlil tempo. Opřel jsem si čelo o to jeho. Cítil jsem, že už se blížím ke konci. Francis se kousnul do rtu a přirazil do mé dlaně. Pak mi vjel rukou do vlasů a spojil naše rty. V okamžiku, kdy vsál do úst můj jazyk, jsem dosáhl orgasmu.

Vyklenul jsem se proti druhému tělu a skrápěl jeho břicho bílým proudem, zatímco mozek byl pohlcen černou vlnou. Když mé oči znovu začaly vnímat svět okolo, první, co jsem uviděl, byly modré oči, v nichž řádila vášeň a slast. Jako u vytržení jsem zíral, jak se pocity pomalu mění na euforii z uvolnění a na totální uspokojení.

Odvalil jsem se a lehl si vedle Francise na záda. Vzmohl jsem se jenom na to, že jsem si zapnul kalhoty, Francis rovněž. Dlouhé minuty jsme tiše leželi.

Uvědomil jsem si, že nechci, aby tohle bylo naposledy. Natočil jsem hlavu a pohlédl na nyní již klidnou tvář, která směřovala stále k nebi. Jeho spocené, blond vlasy už byly jediným důkazem toho, co se právě stalo.

Dál jsem pozoroval člověka, po kterém mé tělo, ale i srdce toužilo. Samovolně, jako bych věděl, že je to správné, jsem sevřel jeho ruku ve své dlani. Podíval se na mne.

,,Vrať se se mnou do Maine," řekl jsem tiše.

Provinile jsem se usmál, když mi odpovědí bylo jen pozvednuté obočí. Zopakoval jsem svou nabídku... spíše prosbu o něco hlasitěji. Na tohle řvaní si budu muset zvyknout.

,,Doufal jsem, že to řekneš. Už nechci být sám," pohnuly se Francisovy rty, které jsem vzápětí navštívil těmi svými.

,,Takže..." začala mi docházet jistá fakta. ,,I kvůli tomu už nechceš být knězem?"

,,Ano," přiznal. ,,Sirotčinec se bude stěhovat do města a já nechci žít v rušném prostředí. Možná bych ještě váhal, kdybys..."

Nemusel už nic říkat, chápal jsem ho. Kdybych nepřišel, kdybych ho neobjal, kdybych ho nepolíbil... Nevěděl jsem, co bude Francis v Maine dělat, ale věděl jsem, že ho tam chci mít. Nic jsem v životě nechtěl tak moc, jako jsem chtěl jeho.

Nebylo potřeba dalších slov. Naše oči si bez nich dokázaly poradit. Leželi jsme v prachu, v Koreji a v dusném horku... ale byli jsme spolu. A to bylo v tu chvíli nejdůležitější.


End file.
